Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: RIZA HAWKEYE
by Cassaela
Summary: I do not own the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual idea.


**The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: RIZA HAWKEYE**

**Congratulations!** You are now the owner of a fully-automated RIZA HAWKEYE unit. To ensure the best results from this unit, simply keep to this handy manual.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Riza Hawkeye (a.k.a. Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Elizabeth)

Year of Manufacture: 1890 Amestrian Calendar

Place of Manufacture: Classified

Height: 168 cm

Weight: Light

**Your RIZA HAWKEYE unit comes with the following accessories:**

One standard Military Uniform Top

One standard Military Uniform Trousers

One standard Military Uniform Skirt

One pair standard Military Uniform Boots

One plain black T-shirt

One pair plain black Heels

One brown Hair Clasp

Assortment of Guns and Ammunition

Assortment of Gunholders

**Programming:**

Your RIZA HAWKEYE unit is loyal and intelligent, so when motivated correctly, will willingly serve in a variety of modes. If you are having trouble with her responding to you, have a ROY MUSTANG unit order her to do so.

**BODYGUARD**: The RIZA HAWKEYE unit is an extremely competent bodyguard, having undergone military training since the age of 17. She can keep watch for imminent danger and dispose of said danger with her Assortment of Guns (Note: your RIZA HAWKEYE unit often proves ineffective against the HOMUNCULI range of units).

**SNIPER**: Though she may not look it, the RIZA HAWKEYE unit is a war veteran of the Ishbaelan Civil War, serving as a sniper. Simply position her up a tower or high spot for ensured safety as you waltz into enemy ground.

**DRIVER**: As she is an experienced aide of the ROY MUSTANG unit, the RIZA HAWKEYE unit can drive a vehicle for you in all situations, from sending you to school to escaping from a gang of murderers.

**DESK JOCKEY**: Again, from her experience as an aide, RIZA HAWKEYE is very efficient with any sort of military paperwork.

**Your RIZA HAWKEYE unit has four different settings:**

Aide (default setting)

Irritated

Casual

Hopeless/Depressed (level one lock)

The RIZA HAWKEYE is unable to convert to Casual mode if a ROY MUSTANG unit is nearby. The lock on Hopeless/Depressed mode will deactivate if the unit witnesses/is told a ROY MUSTANG unit has terminated. If this does indeed happen, the RIZA HAWKEYE unit may attempt to take her own life.

**Relations with other units:**

**ROY MUSTANG**: The RIZA HAWKEYE unit is the only unit able to keep a ROY MUSTANG unit in check. Interaction between these units is completely safe. However, if any harm comes to the ROY MUSTANG unit, the RIZA HAWKEYE unit may begin to malfunction by becoming stuck in Hopeless/Depressed mode and turning suicidal.

**MUSTANG'S DOGS** range of units: As they have worked together for a long time, the RIZA HAWKEYE unit is very familiar with every unit in this range. Again, interaction between these units is completely safe.

**EDWARD ELRIC** and **ALPHONSE ELRIC**: The RIZA HAWKEYE is not extremely familiar with these units, but no harm will come from their interaction. She will be quite polite with these units.

**WINRY ROCKBELL**: This WINRY ROCKBELL unit may at first seem a little hostile because the RIZA HAWKEYE unit is a soldier, but after some conversation the two units will be able to interact safely with each other.

**HOMUNCULI** range of units: Interaction with these units must always be supervised as the HOMUNCULI units may wish to harm your RIZA HAWKEYE unit, which is extremely dangerous as her Assortment of Guns is ineffective against them.

**Cleaning:**

The RIZA HAWKEYE unit is highly capable and mature, so is able to clean, groom and find clothes for herself. However she is unable to do so when other units are around, as she has a secret limited edition FLAME ALCHEMY TATTOO on her back. Do not machine-wash unit. Do not tumble-dry unit. Do not dry-clean unit. Do not line-dry unit.

**Energy:**

The RIZA HAWKEYE unit is a fully-grown adult, and will feed herself. Though be warned, even on trips to buy groceries she will take a gun or three with her, so if any trouble arises with taking weapons into public places, that's your problem. The RIZA HAWKEYE unit is also very good at lasting a long time without sleep.

**Troubleshooting and FAQ:**

Q: What the hell is that freakish tattoo on my RIZA HAWKEYE's back with the salamander and flame?

A: That is your RIZA HAWKEYE unit's secret limited edition FLAME ALCHEMY TATTOO, given to her by her father. She is unable to show this tattoo to other units except the ROY MUSTANG unit.

Q: My RIZA HAWKEYE has stopped interacting with me and other units, she won't talk or eat or sleep, and oh yeah! – she keeps trying to kill herself.

A: Your RIZA HAWKEYE unit must have been told or witnessed the termination of a ROY MUSTANG unit. If she was only told of this, simply show her a fine and healthy ROY MUSTANG unit and she will recover immediately. If she witnessed this herself, I am afraid there is no cure and she will eventually commit suicide.

Q: My RIZA HAWKEYE doesn't sleep very well, what's wrong?

A: There is nothing to worry about – RIZA HAWKEYE unit has, after all, been through a war, so she may get nightmares and sleep restlessly from time to time. The unit will cope with this fine and no problems should arise from it.

If nurtured and supervised correctly, and with the right combination of other units around her, your RIZA HAWKEYE unit will live a long and full life.


End file.
